To recover hydrocarbons or other fluids from a subterranean reservoir, one or more wellbores can be drilling into the earth's subterranean formation to intersect the reservoir. The drilling operation is typically performed by using a drill string suspended by a rig, where the drill string is advanced into the subterranean formation to form a wellbore.
The drill string includes a bottom hole assembly that has a drill bit for drilling through the subterranean formation. During a drilling operation, drilling fluid is pumped into the wellbore to cool, clean, and lubricate the drill bit and to carry formation cuttings up to the surface. The flow of drilling fluid is also often used for downhole mud motors.
The efficiency and costs associated with drilling a wellbore are important considerations in improving the economics of hydrocarbon production, development, and/or exploration. Inefficient drilling techniques may slow down the drilling of the wellbore, which can lead to increased drilling times and increased labor and equipment costs.